


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by Kaitiedid



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic, Figuring out feelings and relationships, Oh look another confession fic, Other, platonic relationships are important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitiedid/pseuds/Kaitiedid
Summary: After the fiery hell of the rocket, he had been overjoyed to find his other still alive. Since then, they've been learning how to be good for each other. And now it's time for Eddie to set his alien straight on his feelings.





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This idea wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote this real quick while working on my other fic. If you haven't seen Venom yet, you should. It is That Good™ .

Once his symbiote sets a goal, it’s almost impossible to reason with it. Like this thing with Anne. Every time they go out for coffee, it’s on the same tirades. She belongs with us, this. She’s our, that. And at first, he agreed, as embarrassing as it is. It was easy to get swept up in his other’s possessiveness. 

But it’s been almost a whole year since Anne broke off their engagement, and he’s had a lot of time for self-reflection. He’s also had a lot of time to think about his other and everything that entails-

**Eddie, you’re thinking too hard. I can’t hear Dan.**

Rolling his eyes, he heaves a sigh and focuses on his two other companions. Who are now staring at him, eyebrows raised. 

“If my work’s that boring, we can talk about something else,” Dan offers. He’s a nice guy, they should hang out more often. If he can stop accidentally insulting him. 

“No no! That’s not- I didn’t mean to do that.”

Dan shares a glance with Anne, a meaningful one that has Eddie wincing. Such intense scrutiny has him sweating nervously. 

“Is there something you want to tell us, Eddie?”

He isn’t very convincing when he says, “What? No, no- there’s… nothing to tell, why would you think that?” He slaps a hand over his mouth, and he’s not entirely certain if it was only his motion. 

**We should just tell them if you’re going to be such a shitty liar.**

Despite the grumbling, V makes a very good point. They hadn’t said anything because it was still healing, and they didn’t want their friends in any danger, or to worry. But they were fine now, back to full strength. 

**If we tell, we can get Anne.**

“That is  _ not  _ why I want to tell, and you know it,” he snaps reflexively, fed up with everything. He realizes his mistake just before the other two explode at him.

 

Surprisingly, they make it through the rest of lunch with only minimal scarring from Anne’s sharp tongue, and Dan offers to help whenever they need a doctor. All in all, it went better than expected. Still, he’s kind of exhausted when he gets back. After a quick shower, he collapses onto the sofa, turning the TV on to whatever V had been watching last. Its curls up on his chest as it watches, leaving Eddie alone with his thoughts. He wanted to hang out with Anne and Dan more, but not with his other constantly nagging at him to seduce her away from the doctor. It’s not entirely its fault though. He’ll be the first to admit that he’d had a hard time differentiating between his feelings for V and Anne, especially after the kiss. But it really wasn’t so difficult, when he got down to it. He’d kissed back- and kissed back  _ hard _ \- only knowing it was his symbiote. He’s beginning to wonder if his other is having trouble telling the difference too. 

“Hey, V? Come out so I can see you better.”

Instantly, the mass of black on his chest turns, lifts from his skin, growing to form a head. Big white eyes blink at him. He waits for the last of the many teeth to click into place before reaching out his hand to stroke the top. 

**Eddie. We were watching something.**

“I know. I wanted to clear something up real quick. Just real quick.”

**What?** It’s curious now, and has to physically restrain itself from digging through Eddie’s brain to find the answers. They’ve been working on communicating better.

He takes a deep breath, trying to figure out how best to explain this. Direct is probably best, so he just goes for it. 

“We love Anne.”

**Yes. Obviously.**

“As a friend, that’s all.”

His other’s smile turns down, eyes squinting at him in displeasure. He does his best to explain that he doesn’t want to be with her in that way, not anymore, but his symbiote isn’t having it. Its goal is set and it’s nothing if not stubborn. It’s time to pull out the big guns.

“And if I were to get together with her?” he asks, throwing memories at Venom. Annie and him cuddling, kissing, no one in their world but the two of them. No need for anyone else. He can feel V’s hesitance as it tries to assimilate itself into those situations. But he’s been in Anne, knows how she feels about sharing, how she feels about the symbiote. As a friend, fine. But as anything else….

And then it thinks about what it would mean to share Eddie in that way, and violently rejects the whole concept. He can feel the stab of white-hot jealousy from it.

**You are mine.**

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve been trying to tell you. I love Anne. I’ll always love Anne, but it’s a different kind of love now.”

Venom shifts against his sternum, thinking. It’s smart, so it doesn’t take it very long. 

**As a friend.**

“Yeah. Same as Dan.”

**And Mrs Chen.**

“You bet, bud,” he laughs, pleased. Venom coils around his heart, vibrating pleasantly, then pushes out of his chest to form  a head. 

**“But you are not my friend.”**

Hurt, he frowns and touches the place where they meet. This is not where he wanted this conversation to go, not at all. “Yes I am.”

**“No. You are more. You are** **_mine_ ** **.”**

There’s a mess of confusing feelings coming from V through their bond. They’re different, but not unfamiliar. He feels the same things, when he thinks of his other half. Of their bond, the things he would do to keep them together. 

“You love me,” he breathes wondrously. Venom flips through his memories. Carefully, so so carefully, so it doesn’t hurt Eddie. Once it finds what it’s looking for, its many-toothed mouth curves up in a wicked grin. 

**“Yes. I love you, Eddie.”**

“I love you too, V.” The admission is easier than he thought it would be. But as with most things between them, it feels natural and familiar, even though it’s the first time he’s even allowed himself to put the things he’s been feeling into words.  

Inky tendrils wind around Eddie’s body, stroking his skin with the utmost tenderness. It’s nothing new, but this puts it in a whole new context. He’s not sure how long they stay like that, just reveling in each other’s existence, in their bond. Eddie lifts his hand, interlacing his fingers with the ones V forms. 

“I’m glad we found each other. We’re pretty good together, y’know?”

On his skin, his symbiote trembles, thinking of when they first connected. Of before their bond. When it speaks, its voice is quiet. 

**I was a loser. Couldn’t control my hosts the way we’re supposed to. Can’t do the cool shit Riot could.**

“Hey, man, I think the things you can do are cool as fuck.”

There’s a quick fleeting feeling of something that feels suspiciously like embarrassment, and it’s not from him. There’s flashes too, of memories. The motorcycle chase, the first time they had worked together as one to complete a goal. Eddie had complimented it, and it had been so shocked-  **no one compliments Venom’s formlessness no control** \- that it hadn’t reacted fast enough to the car and then there had been pain from his host’s broken leg and fingers-

His pain, Eddie remembers. That had sucked. 

But this. This is too good to pass up.

“Oh my god. You had a gay panic.”

**What! No!** Then, quieter,  **what is gay** ?

“It’s when two people of the same gender are attracted to each other.”

**Ha!** it laughs in triumph.  **I have none, so therefore no panic! We do not panic.**

“Not what I meant. And you so did. You were embarrassed that I complimented you.”

His symbiote writhes, trying to somehow escape his teasing. Eddie smiles, running his fingers through the blackness pooling and rippling on his chest. 

“You were so  _ flustered  _ by my affection that you let us get hit by a car,” he coos with a shit-eating grin. 

**We will eat your liver.**

“No you won’t ‘cause you love us.”

He can feel its urge to hiss at him war with his need to return the sentiment. It does a good job of conveying both through their bond. 

More than anything, he’s glad they’re finally on the same page. They both love their friends, but this, what they have- it’s different. No less important, but there’s no one else he’d rather share his whole being with. 


End file.
